


Regreso a casa/ El final de la guerra

by Jaguar_Negro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Ogre Wars (Once Upon a Time), Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguar_Negro/pseuds/Jaguar_Negro
Summary: Rumple vuelve a casa herido. Es un cobarde ante la vista de todos, pero lo único que desea es llegar con su familia. ¿Qué habría pasado si Milah no lo hubiera confrontado y en su lugar hubiera recibido una amable bienvenida de parte de alguien que lo ama? Todo habría sido muy distinto, especialmente para Bealfire. (Basado en la escena de “Manhattan” 2x14, y en “Desperate Souls” 1x8) Es la versión extendida de mi anterior fic.





	Regreso a casa/ El final de la guerra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regreso a casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604694) by [Jaguar_Negro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguar_Negro/pseuds/Jaguar_Negro). 



> Hola todo mundo!!!  
> Tengo muchos fics publicados en distintos lugares, pero hasta ahora considero que este es mi mejor trabajo. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Tenía esto en la cabeza desde que vi el episodio “Manhattan” (2x14), y por fin me decidí a pasarlo por escrito. Se suponía que iba a ser un drabble tan corto como la escena, pero una vez que empecé a escribir no pude parar y adquirió un matiz muy distinto, sin mencionar un mayor grado de complejidad. Pero en el fondo no quería desprenderme de la idea original, así que me resolví a hacer una pequeña adaptación para cortar la historia y poder publicarla como “versión original” (que publique hace un tiempo) y “versión extendida”, la cual sinceramente me gusta más.  
> No quiero dar ningún spoiler, solo les comento que en mi humilde opinión, la verdadera causante de la maldición y destrucción de los finales felices es (indirectamente) Milah. Si ella no hubiera recibido a Rumple con críticas y palabras hirientes, y en cambio hubiera regresado a un hogar donde fuera recibido con cariño por alguien que lo ama, todo lo que paso después hubiera sido sumamente, radicalmente distinto. Por eso ahora les comparto mi versión “what if…” de esa escena. 
> 
> Disclaimer: ningún personaje, escena, objeto, etc. de “Once upon a time” me pertenece, sino a sus creadores, bla, bla, bla… de lo contrario muchas cosas habrían sido muy diferentes… (Spoiler alert) en primer lugar Will Scarlet nunca se hubiera acercado a Belle (¡¡¡Will Scarlet!!! ¬¬*); ella y Rumple nunca habrían tenido ningún tipo de problema que los apartara, no me refiero a alejarlos uno del otro (bueno, eso tampoco) sino a estar uno frente al otro y no mirarse con el mismo amor de siempre…; el obscuro nunca habría vuelto, Rumple sería el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos; Belle nunca se habría metido con la magia ni las pociones; ellos dos tendrían su final feliz con un buen matrimonio y tendrían más protagonismo que el Snowing y el Captain Swan juntos…  
> (Y lo más importante es que sabría que sigue antes de que se estrene).  
> Wow… no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba desahogarme. Pero no me digan que no maltrataron demasiado a lo shipers del Rumbelle, ¿Cierto?  
> Después de esta larrrrgaaaa… introducción (que se extendió más de lo que esperaba :-/ ) los dejo en paz para que puedan leer:

**“ Regreso a casa”/ “El final de la guerra”**

 

Rumple descargó todo su peso en el improvisado bastón que le permitía desplazarse, mientras apretaba el paso, ignorando el dolor, al darse cuenta de la poca distancia que lo separaba de su cabaña. Durante todo el camino desde el frente, se arrastró sufriendo la desesperación de pensar que su bebe, su pequeño hijo creciera sin un padre. Nada impediría que conociera a su hijo y lo criara tal como toda su vida deseó que su padre lo hiciera; nada podría impedirlo ¡Nada! Especialmente ahora que su objetivo estaba a la vista.

Llamo a gritos desesperados a su esposa, su verdadero amor y una maravillosa mama para el niño que cuidarían juntos. Entro dando tumbos mientras aun la llamaba. Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero se volteó apenas lo escucho entrar.

Durante una fracción de segundo el mundo se detuvo. Olvido todas sus aflicciones, su desesperación, todo se desvaneció ante la visión de su cabello castaño, sus profundos, claros y hermosos ojos azules teñidos de preocupación y sorpresa, el mismo vestido celeste y blanco que destacaba como nada su precioso rostro. Durante ese corto instante contemplo a Belle sosteniendo en brazos a su pequeño bebe recién nacido.

-Rumple.- dijo sorprendida y profundamente preocupada

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- exclamó casi sin aliento.

-Bealfire-le respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Un nombre con fuerza- aprobó casi cayendo sobre una silla.

Belle lo sujeto con su brazo libre y lo ayudo a acomodarse.

-Entonces… ¿es verdad?

-¿Qué es verdad?

-Que te heriste a ti mismo para no tener que luchar, para que te enviaran a casa.

-¿Quién… quien te conto eso?- aunque las palabras de Belle fueron dichas con cariño y preocupación y ni un poco de crítica, lo hirieron profundamente.

-Tal parece que las noticias viajan rápido… y las críticas más rápido aun.

Él bajó la cabeza, totalmente desolado sin saber que hacer o decir. Al ver eso, Belle se arrodillo a su lado y le quito el bastón para tomar su mano.

-Hey.- dijo con dulzura- No te estoy culpando ni criticando. Rumple, ni siquiera sé si es cierto. Solo te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes que ocurrió.

Sintiendo el corazón más liviano, y recuperando la capacidad de hablar tras escuchar la ternura que impregnaba ese encantador acento que lo cautivó la primera vez, la miro a los ojos y empezó a explicarle lo sucedido con voz llorosa.

-Sí… Sí, es cierto… me herí a mí mismo.

-¿Y por qué has hecho eso?- inquirió sujetando más fuerte su mano.

-Porque una vidente me dijo que moriría en el campo de batalla.

-¿Una vidente? Rumple tu sabes que no debes escuchar a ese tipo de gente, nada bueno sale de la magia.

-Pero tuvo razón en todo lo demás que dijo.- y estallando en sollozos añadió- Lo hice para estar contigo… contigo y con Bealfire…

Soltó la mano de su esposa y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para ocultar su vergüenza y las lágrimas que empezaban a derramarse de sus ojos.

Belle lo contempló con el corazón destrozado, pero a la vez con una gran dicha. Con mucha delicadeza retiro las manos que le cubrían el rostro y posó su mano en la llorosa mejilla de su gran amor para obligarlo a que la mire.

-Rumple, no estoy orgullosa de lo que hiciste. Pero me alegra.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, estoy realmente muy feliz de que volvieras. Eso era lo único que deseaba: que volvieras vivo y pudieras seguir a mi lado. Poco me importaba si volvías como un gran héroe o como un cobarde, solamente rezaba para que volvieras a salvo.

-Belle… yo…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, no existían palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sentía. 

-Aquí, sostén a tu hijo.- lo invito pasándole al pequeño.

Él lo sujetó con suma delicadeza, contemplando al más grande tesoro que alguna vez pudiera caer en sus manos.

-Ohhh… todo está bien Bea, todo está bien. Tu papá está aquí.- y como si su hijo comprendiera lo que le decía, estiro su pequeña manito hasta alcanzar su nariz, provocando que Belle sollozara de ternura. – Y te prometo, que nunca, jamás dejare tu lado.- y para cerrar el trato besó su frente con todo el amor que tenía por ese pequeñito e indefenso hijo que bien valía el haber quedado lisiado.

Belle se sentó a su lado, rodeándolo con su brazo y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él lloraba.

Instantes más tarde, Bea quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos de su papá. Belle lo llevó hasta su improvisada cuna y lo acomodó en ella.

-Déjame ayudarte con esa armadura. Estarás mucho más cómodo y podrás descansar mejor una vez que te la quites.

-Belle… lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto retirándole la capa.

-Que ahora estas casada con un cobarde.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene eso?- lo tranquilizo mientras empezaba a desabotonar el chaquetón.- Estoy casada con alguien a quien amo.

-Todos hablarán de mí, no dejaran que nadie olvide que he hecho el ridículo. Y tampoco te dejaran a ti olvidar que eres la esposa del hazmerreír, de un cobarde.

-Rumple, no me importa lo que ningún otro diga, ni me afecta. La única opinión que me importa es la tuya.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le quito el chaquetón, y para sacar su cabeza de esos desagradables pensamientos agrego:

 -Y solo por si a ti también te importa mi opinión, te diré una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa querida*?      **(N/A:* para los que como yo ven la serie en inglés, no sería un ridículo “** **deary” de Rumple, vendría a ser más bien un tierno “** **my dear” porque no se me ocurre una mejor traducción para “** **sweet hart”.)**

-Luces muy apuesto con esto.- rio sosteniendo la prenda.

Rumple sonrió animado intentando desatar las correas que mantenían en su sitio parte de la armadura.

-Recuérdame cómo fue posible que aceptaras casarte conmigo. Porque en este momento me resulta algo verdaderamente increíble que estés a mi lado.

-No hay nada de increíble en eso. Yo te amo, con todo mi corazón, y nada podría cambiar eso. Te amo desde aquel momento en que caí de aquella escalera mientras arreglaba el tejado y tú me atrapaste. No, espera, en ese momento me di cuenta de que te amaba, pero en realidad te amo desde aquel día que tomamos té juntos y cache aquella taza. ¿Recuerdas lo avergonzada que me sentía? Y tú simplemente me dijiste…

-Es solo una taza.

-Eso, exactamente eso. Ese día era yo quien pensaba que era increíble que tú estuvieras a mi lado haciéndome sentir mejor en vez de regañarme.

-A cualquier otro le habría contestado muy distinto, pero por algún extraño motivo, no pude evitar ser amable contigo. Y sin lugar a dudas es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

Belle le dio un tierno beso y pasó la mano por su cabello sonriéndole.

-Ahora extiende tus brazos para que pueda quitarte la cota de malla.

-Como desearía que hubieras estado conmigo la primer vez que tuve que sacármela. Estuve lidiando con ella casi una hora

Belle rio ruidosamente, pero inmediatamente se contuvo para no despertar a Bea.

-Ya está. No me digas que no te sientes mucho mejor teniendo solo esa túnica y no toda la armadura.

Rumple asintió y se inclinó para frotarse su pierna herida, la cual le provocaba mucho dolor tras el largo camino que recorrió para regresar y conocer a su hijo. Belle sintió que le apretaban el corazón al ver el dolor de su amado esposo, y deseó poder hacer algo para aliviarlo.

-Ven, déjame que te lleve a la cama para que descanses y pueda cambiarte esos sucios vendajes.

Lo ayudo a pararse y luego apoyo todo su peso en ella, depositándole toda su confianza.

-¿Has caminado todo el camino a casa?

-Sí, que más podía hacer.

Su voz sonaba cansada por el esfuerzo, lo cual la preocupo profundamente, e igual de profundo fue su alivio cuando pudo depositarlo suavemente sobre el colchón relleno de lana. Con suma delicadeza tomo entre sus manos su pierna lisiada y lo ayudo a levantarla.

-Eso no es digno de un cobarde, eso es digno de alguien que ama a su familia. Ahora deja que te quite las botas, tus pies te deben estar matando.

-No lo voy a negar.- respondió con un deje de humor.

Tras quitarle el vendaje y las botas, Belle tuvo que reprimir la impresión que le causo el aspecto de la herida.

-Rumple, esta quebradura esta desplazada.- declaró intentando no sonar tan preocupada y fallando en el intento.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. El doctor que me atendió dijo que debía descansar para que eso no ocurriera y esperar el carro que llevaría a los heridos a sus hogares, pero no llegaría hasta dentro de tres meses y no podía esperar tanto para llegar con ustedes.

Ella estiró la mano para posarla en su mejilla y derramando una única lagrima de dolor y emoción le dijo:

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho; tú, estúpido al cual amo?

Como única contestación solo pudo dedicarle una mirada llena de afecto.

-Esto no puede quedar así, te sería imposible volver a caminar. No soy experta pero tendré que hacerlo yo.

-¿De verdad lo harás?

-¿Qué otra opción tengo? Ten, muerde esto.- dijo alcanzándole un tela doblada de manera que quedara gruesa.- Te va a doler. Lo lamento.

Durante un momento Rumple no sintió más que dolor. Apretó los dientes y puso los ojos en blanco. Respiro entrecortadamente hasta que la ola de dolor se esfumo y fue capaz de escupir la tela para dar un profundo respiro.

-Lo lamento, mi amor.

-No te disculpes, en realidad ahora duele menos que antes. Muchas gracias cariño.

-¡Qué bien! Me alegro tanto- respondió aliviada.- Ahora te traeré algo de comer, debes estar hambriento.

Belle se acercó a Bea para revisarlo y luego se dirigió a la alacena desapareciendo de la vista de Rumple. Apoyo la espalda contra la pared y se permitió un momento para respirar, dejando que la embargara toda la dicha por el regreso de su verdadero amor y el futuro que les esperaba juntos con su pequeño Bea; olvidándose de todo el dolor que le produjo verlo herido y tan desesperado como nunca antes en su vida. Verlo destrozado le partió el corazón, pero tenerlo vivo y cerca le daba fuerzas y esperanzas para afrontar el futuro, un futuro que afrontarían juntos.

A continuación puso la tetera en el fuego, recogió vendas limpias y un plato lleno antes de dirigirse junto a Rumple.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Bea?

-Está tranquilo, no creo que se despierte pronto. Ten, aún está caliente.- le indico alcanzándole el plato.

-Gracias, Belle.

-Ahora volveré a vendarte con esas ramas para que no se vuelva a mover.

-De acuerdo- guardo silencio y comió algunas cucharadas, hasta que al cabo de un rato volvió a hablar:- Cualquier otra persona no habrá sido tan gentil conmigo después de lo que hice…

-Pero yo no soy cualquier otra persona- le respondió sonriendo- Pero en cualquier caso, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, si ahora te apenas tanto por ello?

-Porque fui cobarde. Tuve miedo…

-Eso es lo que ocurre cuando se involucra la magia. Recuerda lo emocionado que estabas cuando partiste a la guerra.

-Pero cuando me dijo que moriría en la batalla temí dejar huérfano a nuestro hijo, como mi padre me dejó a mí. Quería evitar que sufriera lo mismo. Pero ahora lo he condenado a lo mismo: crecer sabiendo que su padre es un cobarde.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tu padre te abandono, solo se fijó en su propio bienestar dándote la espalda. Cuando partiste dijiste que querías probar que no eras igual a tu padre. Pues bien, lo has demostrado: has sacrificado tu propia reputación para no abandonar a tu hijo. Él crecerá sabiendo que su padre quedo de cobarde para poder cuidar de él, no porque temía morir, sino porque temía dejarlo huérfano. Yo misma me encargare de eso.- Declaró sentándose en la cama para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me sorprende que no estés decepcionada de mí…

-Ya te lo he dicho: no estoy orgullosa de lo que hiciste, en verdad no lo estoy; pero si me alegra. Y sé que Bealfire opinará lo mismo.

-Prometo que lo compensaré. Desde ahora le daré la espalda a todo lo que se relacione con la magia y seré honorable el resto de mi vida.- declaro dejando a un lado el plato vacío.

-Sé que lo harás.- le respondió acariciándole el cabello con la mano.

-En todos estos meses que estuve fuera de casa, no paso ni un solo día en que no deseara estar junto a ti, Belle.- le dijo acariciando su mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Yo también. Te amo Rumpelstiltskin.

Se besaron tiernamente con todo el amor que se tenían y la alegría de por fin estar nuevamente reunidos. Luego juntaron sus frentes y simplemente se quedaron mirándose durante un largo rato con grandes sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros.

-Ahora duérmete, necesitas descansar.- dijo Belle dándole un beso en la frente. –Yo acomodaré esto y me encargaré de Bea- agregó recogiendo el plato y llevándoselo.

 -Bien, pero no te duermas muy tarde.

-Ahora tenemos un bebé. Acostarse tarde va a ser algo habitual desde ahora.- contesto risueña.

-Va a ser algo que afrontaremos juntos…

.oOIOo.

-¿Estás pensando en él?

Preguntó Belle acercando un banco a la ventana para sentarse junto a Rumple.

-Ya son tres años… hoy cumple dieciséis.

-Al menos sabemos que está vivo. Es más de lo que muchos tienen.

-Ya lo sé, Belle. Afortunadamente nuestro no tan pequeño hijo ha sabido hacerse notar para que escuchemos historias sobre el gran héroe Bealfire. Un oficial del ejército, y siendo tan joven.

-Rumple- empezó a decir tomando su mano- Ya no debe faltar mucho para que la guerra con los ogros termine. Entonces podremos volver a verlo.

-Es por lo que rezo cada día desde su partida.- comento un poco más animado.- Y estoy convencido de que así será.

-Yo también. Ahora, vamos. El almuerzo ya está servido.

 Él sonrió y se incorporó con ayuda de su bastón.

Poco después que terminaran de comer escucharon cascos de un lejano caballo que se acercaba con prisa y las voces de sus vecinos que se reunían a ver qué ocurría. Salieron y se quedaron junto a la puerta. Observaron como un joven jinete de noble porte montado en un magnifico caballo galopaba, no demasiado rápido, para permitir que siguieran su paso un grupo de niños y jóvenes a pie. Cuando no estuvo mucho más que un tiro de flecha de distancia del caserío, hizo un gesto y quienes lo seguía se dispersaron corriendo en dirección a las casas.

-La guerra ha terminado- escucharon que algunos gritaban.

No tardaron en reconocer a los niños que habían sido forzados a dejar sus hogares para ir a la guerra. Aguardaron frente a su casa llenos de esperanza para poder divisar a su hijo. Cuando todos estuvieron cerca de sus respectivas casas, el jinete tiro de las riendas de su caballo que relincho orgulloso y se lanzó a la carrera hacia el caserío. No le prestaron mucha atención por estar ocupados en la tarea de encontrar a Bea. Cada vez más desilusionados se sintieron cuando todos corrieron a abrazar a sus padres, pero ninguno de ellos resulto de su hijo. Solo entonces volvieron la vista hacia el jinete pensando que hablaría para todo el mundo o daría los nombres de quienes murieron durante la guerra. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando él torció el rumbo en dirección a su cabaña.

-¡Bea!- exclamaron al unísono cuando estuvo cerca y pudieron reconocerlo.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- exclamo Bea saltando a tierra y abrazándolos.

-Mírate. Todo un héroe.- dijo Belle mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Gracias a ustedes dos que me criaron tan bien.

-Gracias hijo, pero has sido tu quien ha hecho las cosas bien. Espero que no te haya sido muy difícil empezar como el hijo de un cobarde.

-De eso nada papá. Capas me hayan llamado así, pero ahora soy Bealfire, el hijo de Rumpelstiltskin y Belle. Nadie volverá a llamarte cobarde nunca más. Yo mismo me he encargado de que sus nombres hayan quedado ligados a los de un llamado héroe.

-Nos enorgulleces, Bea. Has crecido para convertirte en un joven noble y honorable.

-Tal como ustedes me enseñaron, mamá.

-Pero lo más importante es que has vuelto, y no solo eso: has hecho que muchos pudieran volver. Las historias de lo que has hecho en la guerra, de las vidas que has salvado con tu valor, te preceden, Bea.- Lo alabo Rumple viendo en su hijo exactamente lo opuesto de lo que él había hecho y estando orgullo por eso.

-Pero hay una que aún no han escuchado y quiero que la escuchen de mi antes de que empiecen a exagerarla. Pero primero entremos. Atare al caballo y los alcanzaré.

Belle y Rumple entraron y se sentaron en la mesa, uno junto al otro, después de servir un vaso de leche fría para recibir a su amado hijo. Bea entro momentos más tarde y se sentó frente a ellos agradeciendo la leche y bebiéndola con placer.

-Ahora dinos que es lo que nos querías contar.- lo invito Belle.

-Bien, muchas cosas se dicen sobre lo que yo he hecho, pero si hay una cosa de la que me enorgullezco es esta. ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre me has dicho de la magia, Mamá? ¿Qué nunca sale nada bueno de ella?

-Sí.

-Y tiene razón- agrego Rumple.

-Es cierto- Coincidió su hijo- y, aunque no fue intencional, he liberado al bosque encantado de uno de sus mayores peligros, he matado al obscuro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto su mamá sorprendida.

-Pero… eso es imposible. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacerlo?-Inquirió desconcertado su papá.

-Poco después de que me convirtiera en oficial, uno de mis soldados quiso escapar. Era muy joven y tenía miedo. Lo intercepte no muy lejos del campamento y le dije que se tomara la noche para pensarlo, pero si no regresaba para la formación del amanecer se convertiría en un fugitivo y eso en tiempo de guerra era más peligroso que quedarse. A la mañana regreso y empezó a contar extrañas historias. Tal parece que durante la noche se encontró con un viejo indigente que le conto como controlar al obscuro.

-¿Controlar al obscuro? Eso no tiene nombre, quien lo controle sería un monstruo peor que el mismo obscuro.

-Lo sé, mamá. Eso es lo que le dije, además no creí que fuera posible. Pero el insistió sobre una daga que daba poder sobre el obscuro a quien la poseyera. Y si alguien era capaz de matarlo con esa daga obtendría todos sus poderes. Le dije que lo olvidara, pero estaba tan desesperado que insistió en obtener esa daga para acabar con los ogros. Como me seguí negando ante todas sus insistencia durante meses, una noche finalmente escapo.  Durante casi un año me olvidé de él, pero poco tiempo atrás se presentó ante mí con una desesperación en el alma aun mayor que la de aquella noche en que intento escapar la primera vez.

Hizo una pausa y bebió un gran trago de leche.

-Dijo que había tenido éxito en obtener la daga, que había irrumpido en el castillo del duque y robado la daga. Pero no se atrevió a usarla. Pensaba llevármela a mí para que yo controlara al obscuro u obtuviera sus poderes, que yo sería el único capaz de controlarlos como se debía. Ignorando el hecho de que eso es ridículo, que nadie sería capaz de contralarlo como es debido porque simplemente no debe controlarse la magia; su plan no pudo ser porque en su camino hacia el campamento fue atacado por bandidos. El convocó al obscuro para que lo ayude y así pasó. Le salvó la vida, pero durante la confrontación se le cayó la daga y el obscuro la recuperó antes de que él pudiera. Le ordenó que igualmente se presentara ante mí porque me tenía un mensaje: que pronto me encontraría y me haría una propuesta que me convenía no desestimar.

Bebió otro trago y continuó:

-No me quedo otra opción que ponerlo bajo arresto antes de que alguien más se enterara y quisiera darle una lección. A los pocos días nos preparábamos a hacer frente a un grupo de ogros que venía avanzando, cuando la noche anterior se me presento el obscuro. Dijo que me había estado observando y que tenía una propuesta que debía analizar cuidadosamente: podía unir fuerzas con él y frenar la guerra de una vez por todas y quedar en la historia como su aliado y mano derecha o podía enfrentarlo y morir en el intento dejando acéfalo a mi destacamento condenándolos al desastre. Se dio la vuelta y antes de desaparecer agregó que estaría en el campo de batalla esperando mi respuesta antes de que el enfrentamiento se inicie. Recordé tus palabras, mamá.- dijo mirando a Belle- y sin considerar sus palabras me dirigí a mi segundo al mando y lo instruí sobre lo que debía hacer si yo moría, luego me fui a dormir para estar listo para enfrentarlo.

-Me enorgullece que no cometieras el mismo error que yo, Bea.

-Fue gracias a ustedes que me enseñaron siempre las consecuencias de meterse con la magia.- tras una breve pausa siguió:- Estaba esperando en el campo como dijo. Con sus poderes retenía a los ogros impidiéndoles avanzar. Me esperaba de pie exactamente a mitad de camino de los monstruos y nosotros. Deje a mis soldados y cabalgue hacia él. Le dije que nunca me le uniría, y durante un momento sentí que no me podía mover. Una fuerza me obligo a desmontar y quedar frente a frente con la figura encapuchada. Pensé que iba a matarme en ese instante, pero pasó algo que me libero de su atadura, que me salvó…

-¿Qué fue, hijo?- pregunto Rumple, tras la pausa de su niño.

-¿Qué te salvo, Bea?- insistió Belle.

-Ustedes- les respondió con una sonrisa.-Pensé en ustedes, en cuanto me aman y en cuanto los amo. Ese amor y las plegarias que sé que ustedes elevaban por mi todos los días, evitaron que el obscuro pudiera controlarme. Sin darme tiempo de desenvainar mi espada, me ataco con su daga. Pero fui capaz de desviar su brazo con mis manos, lo cual causo que se apuñalara a sí mismo. Por un instante recordé que quien lo matara con esa daga obtendría sus poderes y tuve miedo de convertirme en el nuevo obscuro, pero luego recordé aquel amor que me escudaba e impediría que eso sucediera, además no lo había apuñalado yo, sino que fue su propia mano la que lanzo el ataque. Cayó de rodillas con sorpresa en su rostro, y fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo más extraño: me agradeció.- explicó ante las curiosas e inquisitivas miradas de sorpresa de Rumple y Belle.

Rumple intento abrir la boca para decir algo, pero su intención murió al momento y guardó silencio para que su hijo continuara con su relato.

-Dijo que la magia siempre viene con un precio, y que yo lo estaba liberando de ese precio. Su intención era liberarse del control de esa daga, y según una profecía yo sería su salvación o su condena. “Me has salvado al negarte e impedir que buscara lo que de verdad me condenara” (*) No entendí sus palabras, pero de seguro pudo ver claramente mientras la obscuridad lo abandonaba e impregnaba la daga. “Ya no puedo hacer mucho para agradecerte, pero haré lo único que se hacer.” Agrego estirando la mano en dirección a los ogros. Esos monstruos cayeron inertes al piso y explico “Ya he cometido mi último error y he aumentado el precio a pagar. Pero por lo menos me iré sabiendo que gracias a ti no volverá a haber un obscuro, que volverás a tu hogar…” no sé si quería agregar algo más o no, porque cerro los ojos y desapareció dejando la daga en el piso. La tomé preguntándome que debía hacer con ella, pero para mi suerte se puso totalmente negra y empezó a disolverse como cenizas. Poco después recibimos la noticia de que todos los ogros habían caído y la guerra había terminado. Entonces todos fuimos libres de regresar a nuestros hogares.- concluyo bebiendo el ultimo sorbo del vaso.

-Bea…- murmuró Rumple sin poder dar crédito a tan espectacular historia.

-Tan joven y tan sabio… nadie en tu lugar habría obrado mejor de lo que tú lo has hecho, Bea.- Declaro Belle esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.- aseguró Rumple recuperando la capacidad de hablar- Has demostrado más madurez, valor, nobleza de espíritu y rectitud de intención que nadie vivo ni ningún héroe de leyenda, hijo. Y dudo que nadie haya podido actuar mejor que tú en tal situación.

-Me alegra que piensen eso- respondió Bea, henchido de orgullo por la opinión de sus padres- Ahora entienden porque no quería que escucharan una versión exagerada, eso da lugar para muchas historias fantásticas, que no tardaran en empezar a aparecer considerando que siempre exageran todo lo que hago.

-Ya por sí sola es bastante increíble sin necesidad de exageración.- bromeó Belle- Especialmente viendo todo lo que has hecho a tu edad. Y hablando de eso…- dijo girando la cabeza para ver a Rumple.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bea!- exclamaron a la vez.

-Wow, ya hasta había olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños.- comentó con una inocente y genuina sonrisa que delataba que a pesar de todo lo que había atravesado y cuanto había madurado, no dejaba de ser tan solo un muchacho que llegaba a su casa- Gracias, mamá. Gracias papá.

Conversaron durante unos largos minutos más, radiantes de alegría, hasta que Bealfire dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana y dijo:

-No deseo irme, pero creo que debo encargarme de ver que todos los que regresaron se encuentren bien y hacerme presente por si alguien desea hablarme. Además debo ocuparme de mi caballo, ni siquiera lo he desensillado aun. Regresare para la cena.

Apenas su hijo atravesó la puerta y la cerro tras de sí, Belle y Rumple se miraron de manera cómplice y asintieron poniéndose de pie.

Varias horas después, vieron como la puerta se abría para dejar pasar a su hijo, quien parecía cansado pero aun lucía una gran sonrisa. Dejaron que se lavara y luego se apartaron de delante de la mesa para revelar una sencilla, pero magnifica cena con su comida favorita, pan recién horneado y un paquete envuelto sobre su silla. Él los abrazó murmurando un “gracias” para luego tomar el obsequio en sus manos y abrirlo. Dentro se encontró con una excelente capa recién tejida que lo dejo con la boca abierta.

-Es magnifica…- musitó deslizando los dedos sobre el tejido para comprobar la maravillosa calidad de éste.

-Tu mamá fue quien la tejió.- explico Rumple.

-Y tu papá hiló la lana tras seleccionar la mejor.- añadió Belle.

-Deben haberse tardado meses.

-Confiábamos en que regresarías, y queríamos recibirte con algo especial.- comentó dirigiendo la mirada hacia su esposo quien le rodeaba los hombros cariñosamente con su brazo.

-Iniciamos poco después de que partieras y lo hemos guardado desde entonces.- agregó él.- Toma asiento.- lo invitó gesticulando con la mano que sostenía el bastón.

Tras dar las gracias por la comida y poder estar por fin reunidos, compartieron una fantástica cena. Hablaron, rieron, contaron anécdotas y planes con gran dicha. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Rumple comenzó a levantar la mesa.

-Deja, papá, yo me encargaré.

-No, Bea. Dale a tu viejo padre el gusto de atender a su hijo, por favor.

Con su mano libre llena, desapareció de la vista de su hijo al dirigirse a la pequeña cocina, seguido por Belle quien lo encontró intentando cargar un gran plato con una mano.

-Permíteme- dijo risueña quitándoselo de la mano antes de que callera y con él, el pastel que le habían preparado a Bea.- Tu enciende la vela y yo lo llevo, ¿Trato?

-Trato- acepto resoplando una risilla resignada.

Fueron hacia la mesa y Belle lo colocó frente a su hijo quien los miraba con sorpresa y gran dicha.

-Pide un deseo y sopla la vela.- le indico Rumple.

Bealfire observo con una gran sonrisa a sus padres que lo contemplaban abrazados. Miro con cariño a Belle y luego a Rumple, percibiendo cuanto se amaban y cuanto lo amaban. Luego se volvió hacia la vela y con gran felicidad la sopló sin formular ningún deseo.

.oOIOo.

 

_“And they lived happily ever after…”_

 

.oOIOo.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) N/A: lo que Zozo quería de verdad era la ayuda de Bea para conseguir el sombrero y liberarse de la daga, con lo cual estaría condenado a la obscuridad por el resto de la eternidad.  
> ¿Se dieron cuenta que Milah usa un vestido muy parecido al de Belle? Como que ese detalle me dejo shockeada durante un rato y me dio el pie para pensar como seria si fuera Belle y no ella quien recibiera a Rumple.  
> Bueno, les comento que cuando planee la historia, como les dije, era un drabble corto como la escena y me había decidido a dejar fuera, sin siquiera mencionar algo relativo, al obscuro, el pasado de Belle y Rumple, el reclutamiento de Bea, el padre de Rumple, etc.  
> Lo único que quedo de la idea original (me refiero la que tenía en la cabeza, no el drabble que publique) es la presencia de Belle en lugar de Milah y la frase “no me enorgullece, pero me alegra.” Aunque yo la pensé en inglés: “I’m not proud, but I’m glad.”  
> Gracias por leer y tengo presente en mis oraciones a todos los que me dediquen unos segundos para dejar un review.
> 
> Se despide, Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter.
> 
> Dtb  
> Suerte;)


End file.
